FETCH!
by Teh Jingle-Laydeh
Summary: What happens when Sesshoumaru gets caught in a game of fetch!
1. Default Chapter

**This is my first story ever! Hope you like it! I actually thought this up at school. I have WAY to much free time.**

It was a bright and sunny day and Rin was in a playful mood. Sesshoumaru was sleeping peacfully until ....

Rin: Sesshy! Wake up!

Sesshoumaru: Oh. Hello, Rin. Why do you insist on calling me that?

Rin: Because it's cute! Like you, Lord Sesshy!

Sesshoumaru: Okay... O.O What did you wake me for?

Jaken runs in on the conversation carrying a large stick.

Jaken: I got the stick you wanted Rin! pants

Rin: Oh thank you Jaken! bows and takes the stck

Sesshoumaru: Rin, what did you wake me for? growing impatient

Rin: For this! heaves stick

Jaken: O.O All that work .... for the perfect stick!

Rin: FETCH!

Sesshoumaru: sweat drop Your kidding, right?

RIn: Nope! starts to hum pauses Fetch! continues to hum

Sesshoumaru: IT'S A STICK!

Rin: starts to pout

Sesshoumaru: sweat drop sighs jumps off

Rin: Yay! runs around in circles around the crying Jaken

Jaken: cries The STICK!

Sesshoumaru: returns holding the stick Here. presents stick to Rin

Rin: No! You have to put it in your mouth! Like a doggie!

Sesshoumaru: I think I've humiliated myself enough already.

Rin: starts to pout again

Sesshoumaru: Okay .... puts stick in mouth Bow .... sigh Wow.

Inuyasha and the gang walk up to them.

Rin: By the way .... I invited Inuyasha and his friends to play, too!

Inuyasha: O.O

Miroku: O.O

Sango: O.O

Kagome: O.O

Shippo: O.O

**Sorry fans.... heh.... sorry people but while I was editng my story I screwed up on the chapters somehow, and turned them all into the second chapter, so this is a reposting. There is a new chapter however as a Christmas present to all my fans. ****:D happy holidays!**


	2. Here Comes Naraku

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed! It made me REALLY happy to see that so many people liked my first story. (last time I was so excitded I forgot the disclaimer) Disclaimer: I don't own (unfortunalely) Inuyasha!**

Inuyasha: I knew you were a dog brother, but this.... pauses for laughter  
this is rediculous!

Sesshoumaru: RIN!!

Rin: Yes, Lord Sessy? playing with Shippo

Inuyasha: And she's callin' you "Sesshy"?! rolls over laughing

Sango & Kagome: Awww!! That's so cute!

Sesshomaru: turns ruby red with embarrassment and falls down to sitting position dropping the stick

Rin: (runs over, picks up the stick and throws it) Your turn, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: NOW WAY! I'm outta' here. turns then stops

Rin: starts pouting (again)

Sango & Kagome: Inuyasha, you jerk! You're making her cry!

Kagome: It's not like you're not a dog anyway!

Sango: O.O

sound of smacking

Sango: Grrrr! walks away **X-(**

Miroku: pops up with a red hand print burned on his face Wait, Sango! I was just trying to comfort you! As a monk my intentions were good! runs after Sango

Sango: **LIKELY STORY, PERVERT!!** (flames)

Kagome & Inuyasha: (heavy sigh)

Rin: Oookay? O.o Jaken! I've got an idea! Will you fetch me another stick?

Jaken: As long as you don't throw it. (runs off)

5 minutes later, Jaken returns with another stick.

Jaken: I got ONE! (he got louder as he ran out of breath trying to finish his sentence) Remember, don't throw it! (panting)

Rin:(bowed, took stick, and threw it) Sorry! Slipped! (she gave him a big innocent smile)** :D**

Jaken: O.O Noooo!! (falls over crying)

During all of this, Sesshoumaru had been sleeping, so Rin had to wake him up Rin walked over to him and knelt down. She put her mouth up next to his earShe cupped her hands and put them up next to her mouth and in a LOUD voice ....

**Rin: LORD SESSHY!!!**

Sesshoumaru: (woke up startled) **DANGIT RIN!** Quit that!

Inuyasha fell over laughing. Kagome, who had gone off to find the others, had brought them back. None of them could breathe because they were laughing so hard. Sesshoumaru became red with embarrassment and anger.

Rin: Since neither of you would do it alone, you can do it together! Sesshy fetch the first stick and Inuyasha fetch the second! Like brothers!

Jaken didn't want to fetch another stick either and he didn't want Rin to cry cause' he would have to be the one to shut her up so he glared at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome & Sango just didn't want the cute little Rin to start crying again so they glared at Inuyasha.

The brothers looked at each other, sighed, and ran off.

Rin: Don't forget to **_ACT_** like doggies, too!

In the distance you could hear them groan.

3 minutes later the brothers came back with sticks in their mouths and walking on all fours.

"Doggies": Bow.... (sigh) Wow.

Rin: Yay! **:D**

Naraku: What the hell are you doing!?!

Naraku just walked up to the group.

Rin: Oh, I forgot, I invited and his friends to play, too!

Rin:** :D**

Everyone else: O.O Ahhh.... crap.

**I know Naraku doesn't have any friends but his "friends" in this story are Kagura and Kanna. Hope you liked it! If you can PLEASE review! More chapters coming soon!**


	3. More Company?

**HYPER! Here's your Christmas present! Happy Holidays! :D**

Naraku: I see you've finally shown who's level you're on dogs.

Inuyasha: Why you little ....! (cuts off)

Kagome: **SIT BOY!**

Inuyasha smacks down to earth making a small crater.

Inuyasha: Would you Quit THAT!

Naraku: (mockingly) Why he even obeys like a dog! (laughs maniacally)

Inuyasha: Grrr! (vein pops)

Sesshoumaru: Now you know how I felt. (to Inuyasha)

Kagura: (walks over to Seshoumaru and kneels down so she's at eye level) Yo.

Miroku: (quietly) If I do it now, my wind tunnel might work. (grabs the prayer beads on his right hand ready to take them off)

Kagome: No! You might get Inuyasha or Rin!

Sango: Besides, I don't think he wants to hurt us.

Kagome, who had taken out her bow and was reaching for an arrow, stopped and set her bow down by her backpack and bike.

Naraku: Common, lets go. (to Kanna and Kagura)

Kanna: But I wanted to play.

Rin: Yes! Stay play! (to Naraku) Play like the monkey you are! Or I'll start crying. And there's a bunch of people here that don't want me to cry. (looks over at Sango and Kagome)

Sango and Kagome: (walks over to Naraku) (flames) Don't make her cry! If you do, we'll get midevil on your ass!

Naraku: Fine! I'll stay! As long as I don't have to fetch a stick. And 1, it's a BABBOON skin, and 2, I'm not a monkey, I'M a demon. Sort of. Any way. Make a mental note of that. Demon! Not monkey.

Rin: (spaces out as if taking the note) Okay. (digs in pocket) (pulls out a bouncy ball and throws it) You can fetch the ball!

Naraku: But I said... (gets cut off)

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru slide over and stand on either side of Naraku.

Sesshoumaru: You said you wouldn't fetch a stick! (mocking tone)

Kagura: You know, he has a point.

Inuyasha: ( walking around an acted like a dog mocking Naraku) Bow Wow! heheheh!

Nraku: (vein pops) YOu know I can still kill you.

**KANNA ACTUALLY LAUGHS!!**

Everyone: O.O

Kanna: What? On special occasions I can't show expression? It's not often Naraku gets mocked.

Everyone: still O.O

Kanna: (sighs)

Naraku wlaked off in the direction the ball went. Kanna activated her mirror and sure enough, he was looking for the ball. Rin and Shippo watch. Rin also played with Kirara while they watched. Jaken was crying again.  
(Probably missing the sticks even though Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru brought them back) Mirolu was trying to resist groping Sango's butt, Sango and Kagome were talking about how cute Rin is, Kagura was talking to Sesshoumaru (trying to talk him into killing Naraku again), and Inuyasha was sleeping.

10 minutes later... Inuyasha woke up sniffing the air. (Naraku still hadn't come back)

Inuyasha: I know that stench! KOUGA!

Just then Kouga came running in and a minute later his buddies came in panting.

Inuyasha: WHAT ARE YOU DONING HERE, WOLF BOY!

Kouga: RIN INVITED ME, MUTT FACE!  
They were nose to nose gritting their teeth and growling. Then Naraku came in wth the ball in his mouth.

Naraku: Ruff.... (sigh) Ruff.

Rin: No! It's Bow...(sigh) Wow.

Naraku spotted Kouga and his eye got big O.O His jaw dropped and the ball fell to the ground.

**That's all for your Christmas present. Hope you liked it. And if any of you guys know the names of Kouga's buddies, that would be a good present for me. Otherwise, later on in the story it'll be a wolf demon with spiky mohawk and the other wolf demon without the mohawk. Kouga followers, I'm counting on you. All for now! Later! :D**


	4. Enter: ME?

**I desided to try a different format and i think i like this one better than the other 3 chapters, but you guys tell me wich one you like better. This format has more detail and will produce longer chapters. That's why I like it better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

Kouga and Inuyasha still were nose to nose and still growling.

"Inuyasha! **SIT BOY!**" Kagome shouted trying to break up the stare off.

Inuyasha looked up from his crater, "You really need to quit that," he gruted as he tried to pick himself up out of his crater.

Kouga looked over at who yelled the sit command. He ran over to her holding her hands in his. "Oh, Kagome. I've missed you so! I was worried that Mutt Face over there let something happen to you," he stole an evil glance at Inuyasha, who was now sitting in his crater. He looked back at Kagome with hearts in his eyes. In his dreamiest voice Kouga then asked, "Kagome. You are my woman. My brotheran miss you almost as much as I do. Please, won't you leave these idiots and come back with me?"

Kagome had large eyes and a weirded out look on her face. She nodded quickly and just as fast she slipped out of his grip and moved out of the way. Inuyasha was know towering above Kouga and had an evil look on his face. He clobbered him on the head like he often does to Shippo. Leaning over the fallen Koga, eyes glowing red, he struck him a few more times.

"Stay - away - from - her ..." Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

Kouga stood up brushing off dirt with a few lumps on his head.

"I think we should get on with the "fetch" part of the story," Kouga stated as he pointed to the screen. "They've probably forgotten that that's the title by now."

"Yeah, your right," he said as he turned and walked over to Kagome and the others. Koga turned and walked towards his friends.** ((Ginta and Hikkaku I hope thats right))**

"That was awkward," Miroku said as his eyes shifted down towards his hand.

"A lot like this is situation is gonna be if you don't** CONTROL YOURSELF!**" Sango said angrily. "KIRARA!"

Kirara stood from where she was with Kanna, Rin, and Shippo and transformed. She jumped to where Sango and Miroku was and growled at Miroku. Sango climbed up on her back with her hiraikotsu and walked over to Rin. Rin stood up and climbed on to Kirara's back and whispered something into Sango's ear. Sango nodded as Rin got down and sat with Shippo and Kanna again. Sango and Kirara flew off.  
Inuyasha sat down puzzled.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked as she sat next to them.

"I was wondering why she left and in the direction of the well," Inuyasha was really trying to think. **((hehehe .... tyring!)) **Sorry for the interuption

Everyone's attention turned to the still frozen Naraku. Kouga walked over to him looking him over.

"Come to think of it.... he had a ball in his mouth when I showed up last chapter. Did something finally snap?" he asked to no one in particular.

Naraku finally snapped out of his mental state and shot and evil glare at Kouga.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"I don't know, when I find out I'll tell you," he replied smugly. He stared at him a minute longer . "Nope, can't think of anything," he said finally as he walked off.

"Inuyasha! Look! It seems like your going to get your answer," Kagome said as she pointed up in the sky.

Having heard her Inuyasha and everyone else looked up in the direction of where Kagome was pointing. There, coming in for a landing corny I know was Sango and Kirara, but carring another person.

"Welcome back!" shouted Miroku. "You haven't missed much!"

She hopped off Kirara and set down her hiraikotsu, she then helped the stranger get down. A girl with her long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail and two large white wolf ears on top of her head. She had a black mark under her right eye and blue long triangle marks on each cheak. Around her neck hung a black crystal that seemed to have it's own demonic aura. She looked around and folded her arms. Her midnight blue kimono with little purple roses on it hung on her losly, as Miroku quicky noticed. He walked over to her and unfolded her arms taking her hands. A puzzled look spread accross the her face. Sango looked unusually calm. Kirara turned back into her kitten-like form and and walked with Sango back over to Inuyasha and Kagome. An evil smile appeared on her face as she turned around and sat to look at Miroku and the girl.

"Will you do me the honor of -" his words were cut short. Before he was finished asking his question he was slammed to the ground. **((hehehehe....I mean...poor Miroku (evil grin))**

"I was warned about you," the girl said crossing her arms again. A vein popped. "Next time, if I let you finish, let's just say, that wind tunnel won't be the death of you."

Sango turned to Kagome and whispered, "See what a good warning can do?"

Inuyasha has a shocked look on his face ever since the girl got off Kirara. He got up and shook his head a little to regain his sences. He walked over to the girl starring at her ears and markings.

"You're ....a .....hanyou," he finally mustered out.

"Yeah. To an extent," she was stil a little irratated.

"Why is a hanyou like you doing here? And who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Rin invited me to come, but I didn't know the way here, so Rin said she'd send someone to get me. And if you were asking me what my name is, it's Rein. **((pronounced like rain))** I'm actually from Kagome's time."

Kagome's jaw dropped. As did everyone's but Rin's and Sango's. Rin skipped over to Rein.

"Can we play fetch again now?" she asked sweetly.

**"WHAT?! THAT'S WHAT YOU ASKED ME HERE FOR!?!"**

**Don't you just love cliffies? And yeah Rein is suppossed to be me! My best friend calls me Rein and it's also my character in a for fun manga I'm illustrating! I couldn't help but put her in here!**

**Reveiw answered:**

**Motoko 'u' Zan 4 ever: more!!**


	5. Fetch War!

**This story has gone down hill a lot. But all my friends at school say it's really good but I guess that will be desided by your reveiws. I'll probably wrap this up if no one likes it though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

"No no no no no! I'm not playing fetch because I'm part wolf! I refuse!" Rein shouted as a sweat drop (anime style) formed on the back of her head.

"Hey! Sessy, I mean, Sesshoumaru and I played fetch and we're dogs," Inuyasha said so she wouldn't miss out on the torture.

"Yeah and Naraku did it nd he's a monkey!" Miroku said from his spot on the ground.

"**DEMON!!**" Naraku shouted the correction.

Miroku quickly got up and ran over to Sango to hide from the anrgy monkey **((sorry Naraku lovers, I like him too, but it's fun calling him a monkey)**)

"Can we _please_ get back to Fetch Lord Sessy?" Rin asked cutely.

"Why are you asking me?" he replied sleepily.

"I dunno... one moment," she said as walked over to Rein. "I almost forgot my secret weapon."

"Oh? And that would be?" Rein was still upset with the whole idea of the game. Then Tin's eyes started to water. Inuyasha looked over when he heard sniffling. He ran over to them.

"No no! Don't cry!" he said to Rin trying to shut her up. "If you make her sry then I'll be the one to pay for it. So if you know what's good for ya, you'll **PLAY THE STUPID GAME!**"

"Fine, but only because I don't want Rin to cry."

"Yay! Now let's play!" Rin said quickly cheering up. Sweat drops formed on Inuyasha's and Rein's heads (anime style).

Rin pulled a stick out from out of no where **((you know, kinda like when a girl in a skimpy outfit pulls a HUGE ASS gun out of no where))** and held it in the air. Koga, Inuyasha, Rein, Shippo, and Kirara percked up their ears and eyed the stick.

"Can I play this round?" Shippo asked sniffling the air.

"**PLAY...FETCH!**" Rin shouted like a baseball umpire, andd threw the stick high in the air then ran away playfully laughing.

The wolf demon and the 2 hanyous** (( more like one in a half because I'm not exactly a hanyou))** jumped up after it.

"Mabe not," Shippo said sitting down again.

"Meewww!!" Kirara agreed.

Rin ran over to Shippo, Kirara, and Kanna. She laughed with a hint of evil. "Trickery isn't all bad," she saif pulling out a peice of raw meat tearing it in half and giving a peice of it to Kirara and the other to Shippo.  
They ate it up and went back to watching the war.

Going back to after Rin threw the stick, Rein was the first to grab it. Just as she was about to chew on it,  
Koga grabbed her hands and, "Will you be my woman?" She slipped away ans sat down being weirded out.  
Every once in a while glancing at Naraku.

"He got off lucky," Miroku said smugly.

"Yay! Mabe he'll leave me alone!" Kagome said happily. "Seeing as how they're both wolves and all!"

Kouga, holding the stick, smiled and rubbed it against his face. Inuyasha clenched his fist and walked over to Koga.

"Koga?" he asked.

"Yes - " he was cut off and sent flying on front of Rein. Still holding the stick. The thud caused Rein to snap out of her mental state. She grabbed his arm and bit down hard making him drop the stick. She grabbed the stick and turned to run away but almos ran into Inuyasha.

"Feh," he said and waked away. "Ramen is way better." **((I couldn't agree with ya more Inuyasha))**

Kogagot up and tried to sneak up behind Rein but she threw a fist to the side of her head hitting him in the nose. She then delivered a swift back kick to the .... gut **((I'm not that mean))** sending him to the ground, agian. Victorious, Rein sat down and gnawed on her meaty tasting prize. Everyone clapped in aplause. Miroku took a chance at Sango. Though the slap blended in with the sound of clapping he still had a slap mark burned on his face. Koga sat pouting and Inuyasha was begging Kagome for Ramen and Rein smiled happily haing defeated 2 perverted guys in one day.

**I think this is my first non-cliffie! O well. R&R**


End file.
